


A Little Distraction

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Sekizan needs a distraction after the third year's meeting at training camp.





	A Little Distraction

This wasn’t the outcome that they wanted after their third-year meeting.

No one was happy.

Everyone was angry at Matsuo.

Sekizan blamed himself.

And that was probably the worst part.

Their strong captain, who only wanted to keep everyone together and share the successes and failures of their last year with everyone that they had started with, blamed himself for not noticing. For not  _seeing_  the stress that one of his best friends was under, even though no one else saw it either.

Hachiouji usually prided himself on being able to keep up with his teammates. To know when they were upset, when something was keeping them from playing their absolute best.

Hachiouji didn’t notice. And if Hachiouji, who always saw these things right from the beginning, didn’t notice, then Sekizan who always saw the best in his friends had no right to blame himself for not picking up on something that Matsuo hid so well until this training camp.

Hachiouji found Sekizan still sitting quietly at the table in the common area, staring into nothing as he picked at his finger nails. Hachiouji sat down beside him, a leg on either side of the wooden bench, and Sekizan clasped his left hand over his right wrist as the sole way to acknowledge that Hachiouji was there.  He always did that with his hands when he was nervous.  It was just one of those things that Hachiouji had grown familiar with other their last two years together.  

“Sekizan…are you alright?”

Hachiouji watched as the other boy shrugged his big shoulders, a noncommittal hum barely audible through clenched teeth. Of course he wasn’t alright. If we was, he’d be back in the sleeping area with all the other guys.  But he was here, alone, staring down at a knot in the table as Hachiouji tried to get Sekizan to look at him.

With a bit of coaxing, Hachiouji was able to turn Sekizan around so that he mirrored his own position. Sekizan refused to look him in the eye, his eyes fixating on a bruise on his knee instead. Sekizan was clearly waiting for Hachiouji to say something, because he was not going to be making any effort to do so himself. But at this point, Hachiouji was at an honest loss for words himself.  He was still shaken by their meeting as well, and the only thing making him feel better was making his friends feel better.

But Sekizan had always been difficult.  Difficult to read.  Difficult to understand.  But simple as a puppy to please once you got to know him.  Hachiouji hadn’t quite mastered upset Sekizan though, because it was rare for something to affect him so deeply.

“Sekizan…maybe after tomorrow’s game, we could try talking to him again. Just the two of us, so he doesn’t feel so cornered. Matsuo wouldn’t act like this without good reason.”

Sekizan sighed, his whole chest inflating as he took a deep breath, and lifted his eyes to meet Hachiouji’s face.  “I don’t really want to talk about it anymore right now, Mutsumi.”

“But we need to, at least a little bit.” Hachiouji reached out and squeezed one of Sekizan’s knees, letting him know it was alright. That this would all be okay.  Even if it didn’t feel like it right now.  “This isn’t Matsuo. We can’t just…leave him behind.”

“I don’t want to think about it.” Sekizan’s shoulders sagged, curling in on himself as he squeezed his wrist. “We just…need to focus on our game tomorrow.  So we need to put it out of our heads.”

Hachiouji pursed his lips, not liking the way Sekizan was trying to shrug the situation off.  But he respected his captain, and didn’t want to push further if it would only make Sekizan more upset.  Sad as he was to think it, their team did have another fly-half in the instances that Matsuo wasn’t performing well.  They didn’t have another Sekizan.

A distraction was what he needed.  A distraction to get his head out of the dust and allow him to refocus and lead their team to victory tomorrow.  A distraction that only worked on Sekizan, and only worked once a day.  

Taking advantage of Sekizan’s hunched over position, Hachiouji leaned forward and lifted one of Sekizan’s curls off of his forehead, moving it out of the way.  The small action was a double success, as it lifted Sekizan’s face like a doll on a puppeteer’s string. Kissing him was only a matter of scooting that much closer until their knees bumped, and moving their faces together with a gentle tug Sekizan’s hair.

Hachiouji was rewarded with a slight gasp as he kissed Sekizan, and was pleased when the taller boy did not pull away from him in shock.  He could’ve kissed him for longer, forever if possible, if they weren’t in the middle of an inn with all of their teammates.  An innocent, 30 second closed lips kiss was safe, and just enough to get all of his negative thoughts out of his head.

Hachiouji let Sekizan’s hair go, pulling away from the kiss to enjoy the adorable pink shade of Sekizan’s flustered face.  That face was Hachiouji’s favorite thing about taking Sekizan by surprise as he always acted like Hachiouji had never kissed him before.

Sekizan’s hands shook as the clasped together, his embarrassed face not hiding the tiny curve of a smile. “Mutsumi, what was that for?”

“I was helping you focus, Sekizan, just like you said.”

Sekizan shook his head, his body relaxing with a deep chuckle. “But what if someone had seen?”

“You say that as if the whole team doesn’t already know.”  Hachiouji laughed at Sekizan’s disgruntled glare, and stole himself another quick peck as he stood from the bench. “C’mon captain, we need to go talk to the team about tomorrow’s game.”

Sekizan followed behind him dutifully, seemingly shocked out of his sad state.  Hachiouji would’ve teased him more if he thought he could get away with it, but he decided to give Sekizan the dignity of not walking in to the team room with a beet red face and a smug vice-captain trailing closely behind.

Further teasing could be saved for later.  Sekizan was a lot more fun to tease when he was happy.


End file.
